


Michael Ending

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Who's Who? [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Michael Ending

You scrolled through wedding forums trying to figure out how other people knew who their soulmate was. It seemed like nobody ever had a problem though. Everyone immediately knew who their soulmate was, and who their enemy was. You had tried every test people recommended, kissing, holding hands, talking about the future, but they both seemed perfect. It was like the universe was forcing you to choose. You know that feeling where you’re doing a Sudoku and you’re stuck so you have to just guess and put a random number somewhere? That was exactly how you were feeling.

“Y/n, ready to go?” You turned off your laptop and put it back in your bag before following after Michael. The two of you were going to go on a weekend trip to Vegas, just for fun. You and Calum had gone camping a few weeks ago, and it wasn’t quite as fun as you had hoped. You were excited to go somewhere with Michael though. Maybe it would help you figure out who’s who. You got onto the plane and things were going smoothly, he got sodas for you both and you watched Argo together. 

After landing you caught a cab over to the hotel. You just put on a blue halter top and black jeans with black boots, and went downstairs to grab a drink while you waited for Michael to shower. As you sat at the bar you noticed people started clapping for a couple in the corner and you cheered as well. It was always a sweet moment when someone found their soulmate, and you wanted yours to happen already. In your mind, you were pretty sure you knew who your soulmate was, but the heart hadn’t appeared next to their name on your wrist, so you hadn’t said anything yet. “Y/n?” You turned around and saw Michael in a t-shirt, jeans, and boots, same as always. 

The two of you walked out of the hotel and over to the casino to play for a little while. He ended up losing fifty dollars, but you won about three hundred. Never underestimate the importance of beginners luck though. You had both drank quite a bit while playing, but nothing major. After playing you both went to get a few more drinks at the bar, but it hadn’t occurred to either of you that you hadn’t eaten in hours. You were both drunk after a few shots and some beer, and neither of you were able to think clearly. 

Michael slurred out, “We should get married!” Your mind was completely clouded and so you shouted, “FUCK YEAH LET’S DO IT.” You stumbled over to the hotel chapel and right next to it was a shop with white dresses. You looked at a starkly white lace cocktail dress and looked over at Michael who was buying a tuxedo. You fumbled while putting on the dress and handed the money over to the clerk when you were done. Still in your boots, you and Michael stumbled over to the chapel to get married. Nobody questioned it, they just let you two go through.

*Fourteen hours later*

You woke up and looked over at Michael who was still in a crappy tuxedo. You walked over to the bathroom and when you saw your dress you panicked. After shrieking, Michael woke up and ran over to you, “What? What’s wrong!” You stared at him, mouth agape, “Michael, we’re married!” He thought about it for a minute, and remembered everything that had happened last night. There was no way to change it. You flopped onto the bed and began crying, how were you going to explain this to Calum?

“What’re we going to tell Calum?”

Michael spoke quietly, “Y/n…”

“We can’t just tell him we got married!”

He got a bit louder, “But y/n.”

“Michael would you help me think of something!”

“Y/N, IF YOU WOULD JUST LOOK AT YOUR WRISTS.”

You glanced down at your wrists and saw a heart next to Michael’s name, “When- when did that get there?”

He smiled, “I don’t know.”

At some point during the night, you drunk self realized Michael was your soulmate. Drunk actions are sober thoughts after all. You both hugged and kissed before deciding you had to go home. When you arrived at the airport, Calum was there to pick you both up. You got into the front seat, and when he reached out for a hug he noticed your wrist.

“Is that what I think it is?”

You sighed, “Calum, me and Michael kind of got married in Vegas while you were drunk and -”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked about the heart.”

Michael held out his wrist with your name and the heart on it, “It is, sorry mate.”

Calum glared at you, “Get out of my car.”

You gasped, “Calum, come on, we don’t have to-”

He shut off the car and looked at you seriously, “Get the fuck out of my car.”

You climbed out and Michael followed you over to a bench where you cried. 

“Why does he hate me so much? We don’t have to be enemies, we can change things!”

Michael sighed and put his arm around you, “Y/n, you didn’t notice, did you?”

You sniffled and looked at him, “Noticed what?”

“Calum doesn’t have a name on his other wrist. No love, just an enemy.”


End file.
